


Multiverse Violent Crime Unit

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: MVCIS Season One [1]
Category: Baccano!, Black Butler, Dangan Ronpa, Death Note, Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this existence, there are multiple universes, spanning across all time periods, places, and worlds. All of these universes have crime, and all crime must be monitored. A group was created to stop these crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice. They are not the police, and they work for no central government. They are...THE MULTIVERSE VIOLENT CRIME INVESTIGATION SERVICE.<br/>[Script-format. See the first chapter for disclaimers and whatnot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro, Characters, and Episodes

**What the fuck is MVCIS?**

MVCIS (Multiverse Violent Crime Investigation Service) is something I’ve had sitting in my brain for months now. It’s a huge clusterfuck of a crossover between nine (nine!!! nINE) different shows + NCIS.

**Why are there so many shows involved?**

These are all the animated shows, out of all that I’ve seen, that I love the most.

**Why did you write this?**

MVCIS was originally a coping idea I came up with when I was upset and trying to fall asleep. I’ve now decided to write it down.

**I think this is the shittiest thing I’ve ever seen and I hate it.**

That’s cool, I don’t want to hear it. Seriously. Leave me alone. This is my coping mechanism and I’m sharing it so that maybe other people will find some comfort in it too.

**Why is [insert character here] in the story and not [insert character here]?**

Most of the characters involved in this story are characters that I really love. If you really want to see a character, you can send me a message about it.

**Hey, you have [insert ship here] in the story. It’s abusive/wrong/bad/etc.**

I do realize that this involves ships which are, in a canon sense, bad (Grelliam, Spirit/Stein, Keroro/Tamama etc) but all of them are used as coping mechanisms. I’m a survivor of abuse (emotional and physical) and csa. I will put trigger warnings on episodes that contain certain ships (like sebaciel) so people who are triggered by them can avoid them.

**Um, [insert subject here] triggers me. I like the story but can you please tag it so I can avoid episodes with it?**

Absolutely! Just let me know which ones you need tagged.

* * *

**PRIMARY CAST;**

**[note: partners share the same job/responsibilities unless otherwise specified]**

_ Mihael “Mello” Keehl;  _ assigned to the role of leader of unit 1. Supervisory Special Agent. From the 54 th universe code-named  _ Death Note _ . Partnered to  _ Mail “Matt” Jeevas _ , senior special agent.

_ Grell Sutcliffe;  _ assigned to the role of primary interrogator of unit 1. Special Agent. From the 68 th universe code-named  _ Black Butler. _ Partnered to  _ William T. Spears,  _ special agent.

_ Dr. Franken Stein;  _ assigned to the role of chief medical examiner of unit 1. Coroner and scientist. From the 74 th universe code-named  _ Soul Eater. _ Partnered to  _ Spirit Albarn,  _ assistant medical examiner and field agent when needed.

_ Dallas Genoard;  _ assigned to the role of chief forensic examiner of unit 1. Lab technician, assistant to primary interrogator and field agent when needed. From the 88 th universe code-named  _ Baccano! _ . Partnered to  _ Luck Gandor _ , computer technician and special agent not normally involved with forensic examination.

_ Mondo Oowada;  _ assigned to the role of field agent of unit 1. Considered a “probie.” From the 90 th universe code-named  _ Dangan Ronpa. _ Partnered to  _ Kiyotaka Ishimaru _ , forensic examiner usually tasked with aiding the chief forensic examiner when not needed in the field.

_ Jasper;  _ assigned to the role of senior special agent and first responder to crimes involving sexual violence. Criminal psychologist. From the 110 th universe code-named  _ Steven Universe.  _ Partnered to  _ Peridot,  _ computer technician and field agent.

**SECONDARY CAST;**

_ Akemi Homura;  _ assigned to the role of MVCIS's unit 1's director. Supervisory Special Agent. From the 119 th universe code-named  _ Puella Magi Madoka Magicka.  _ Partnered with  _ Kaname Madoka,  _ senior special agent and secretary of sorts.

_ Sgt. Keroro;  _ assigned to the role of MVCIS's unit 2's leader. Supervisory Special Agent. From the 80 th universe code-named  _ Sgt. Frog. _ Humanoid alien is the secondary form; primary is amphibious frog-like alien. Partnered with  _ Private Tamama,  _ senior special agent.

_ Sgt. Major Kululu;  _ assigned to the role of MVCIS's unit 2's chief medical examiner and computer technician. From the 80 th universe code-named  _ Sgt. Frog. _ Humanoid alien is the secondary form; primary is amphibious frog-like alien. Partnered with  _ Lance Corporal Dororo, _ secret intelligence agent.

_ Alfred F. Jones “America”;  _ assigned to the role of MVCIS's unit 2's primary interrogator. From the 95 th universe code-named  _ Hetalia.  _ Partnered with  _ Arthur Kirkland “England”,  _ first responder to crimes involving sexual violence.

_ The Director;  _ the overseer of all of MVCIS. Has never been seen, voice has only been heard through a voice disruptor and has communicated via letters. Only Mello and Homura are aware of who they really are.

**Episode List**

**Introductory Episodes**

**#1 Meet and Greet:** On the first day of the team officially working together, a prominent author in the 76 th universe is shot dead in his own apartment. There is little evidence to go on, until they find out that he was at a meet-and-greet the day before and was given a death threat by an obsessed fan.

**#2 Internal Combustion:** A police officer from the 62 nd universe is found burned to death in his car; however, he was burned and then placed in the car. Upon investigation into his life, they reveal that he was a prominent member of the KKK, making some of the team re-consider their views on the police and evaluate their own internal prejudices.

**Season 1**

**#1 The Cat's Paw:** Upon finding a young, healthy man in the 24 th universe dead from a heart attack, Stein believes that someone injected him with a heart-attack inducing drug. The only witness to the crime is the victim's cat, whom Dallas believes will be able to identify the culprit by scent.

**#2 Caught Red-Handed:** A young woman is found with blood on her hands, in close proximity to the bloodied corpse of a retired schoolteacher. The case seems to be open and shut, until Jasper recognizes that the woman has been drugged and raped, with no memory of the crime.

**#3 Cask of Amontillado:** The corpse of a missing man is found after an old building is demolished, having been sealed up within the walls for six months. Evidence suggesting he was sealed up while he was still alive leads the team to believe that his murderer was someone he knew, who held a grudge against him.

[more to come]


	2. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scenes 1-3

**Episode one: Meet and Greet**

**Scene 1: Introduction**

[ _Screen opens to a black screen. A message appears on the screen and is narrated by an off-screen voice._ ]

 **NARRATOR:** In this existence, there are multiple universes, spanning across all time periods, places, and worlds. All of these universes have crime, and all crime must be monitored. A group was created to stop these crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice. They are not the police, and they work for no central government. They are...

[ _The following words appear in the middle of the screen in all caps._ ]

 **NARRATOR:** THE MULTIVERSE VIOLENT CRIME INVESTIGATION SERVICE

  


**Scene 2: Body Discovery**

[ _Screen opens to a shot of_ [ _a large apartment complex_](http://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Ma7f734f61b7d4aba10d8fc94f45c9e1do0&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300) _. The sign in front of it reads “Bright Life Apartment Complex.” Camera pans to a young couple, a man and a woman, walking together towards one of the apartments. The woman is younger than the man, barely a teenager, looking bright and bubbly; she's the epitome of the “peppy cheerleader” type. She is wearing a white polo shirt and a plaid skirt, and is carrying a book. The man, on the other hand, looks dark and brooding. He is wearing a dark hoodie and jeans, hands shoved into the front pocket of his hoodie. He doesn't look happy to be here._ ]

 **MAN:** [ _irritated_ ] I don't get why you couldn't have just, y'know, gone to the thing yesterday like a normal person?

 **WOMAN:** [ _excited_ ] Well, I was working yesterday, and I didn't want to ask the boss for the day off. You know how she is. So, I e-mailed the author, and he's so cool, he invited me over to his _personal house_ to do a signing! Isn't that awesome?

[ _They arrive at an apartment door. The girl lifts up her hand and knocks, while the man scoffs._ ]

 **MAN:** He's not even answering the door. C'mon Marie, let's get outta' here.

 **WOMAN:** No, Jeff – hey, the door's unlocked!

[ _The woman, who we now know as MARIE, jiggles the door handle. It clicks, and then opens the door. MARIE smiles at the man, who we now know as JEFF._ ]

 **MARIE:** See? He left the door unlocked for us.

 **JEFF:** That's stupid. You can't walk into people's houses...

[ _He walks in after MARIE, and leaves the door open behind them. They both look around for a moment._ ]

 **MARIE:** Maybe we should wait for him until he gets...Jeff? What's wrong?

[ _She turns around to see JEFF standing in the middle of the room. He points at a person sitting on the couch, who is deathly still. In fact, the person is literally dead; his eyes are wide open, mouth open, and there are two bullet holes in his chest. The scene ends with both of the (living) people screaming._ ]

* * *

 

**Scene 3: Office**

[ _Scene fades in from the previous one to the MVCIS_ [ _squad room_](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/1/18/Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-01h52m27s142.png/revision/latest?cb=20131103015346) _. GRELL SUTCLIFF is the only one there, sitting at her desk with her feet propped up on the desk. She is wearing red high-heels, a short red skirt with black leggings, and a red blazer. She is filing her fingernails, which are also painted red. From the elevator leading into the squad room, MAIL “MATT” JEEVAS appears, walking to the_ [ _bullpen_](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/6/6a/Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-16h36m25s185.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20130615035234) _where everyone's desks are. He is dressed in the outfit he_ [ _usually appears in_](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/matt2_7877.jpg) _(this version of MATT includes him with red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin)._ ]

 **MATT:** [ _shrugging off his vest_ ] You're here early. You're never here early – not even for the training classes. What's up with you?

 **GRELL:** [ _not looking at him, she continues to file her nails_ ] Mhm. Oh, don't think I'm here on my own, darling. I'm only here because my _husband_ [ _she shoots a dirty look at the_ [ _staircase_](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/3/39/Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-03h08m34s222.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20120614024353) _leading up to_ [ _MTAC_](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/9/9c/Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-20h32m09s63.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20140107203406) _and the unit's director, HOMURA AKEMI's, office_ ] was too excited to stay at home.

 **MATT:** [ _placing his stuff down at his desk, he sits in the chair behind it, turning on the computer_ ] Not surprising.

 **GRELL:** I can't really blame him, he's been out of active work for so long now it's driving the poor thing nuts. It's a blessing for him, but a bloody curse for me. [ _she pauses_ ] And you usually come in with Mello. What's up with you?

 **MATT:** [ _sighing_ ] William isn't the only one who likes to be early, apparently. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. Even had his bed made.

 **GRELL:** Yes, he came in this morning, apparently to get more information from Homura before we tackled our first case.

 **MATT:** We've already got our first case?

 **MELLO:** [ _from off screen_ ] Yeah, we do.

[ _GRELL and MATT turn to face the staircase, from which MIHAEL “MELLO” KEEHL and WILLIAM T. SPEARS are descending. They are both dressed in their_ [ _regular_](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32400000/Mello-mello-32424061-704-396.jpg) [ _outfits_](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/19900000/William-Spears-kuroshitsuji-19917646-1280-720.jpg) _. MELLO is holding a cup of coffee in one hand. When they reach the bottom of the staircase and head over to the bullpen, he starts to speak._ ]

 **MELLO:** Where's the rest of the people who're supposed to be on our team? We've got a case, and the kid in the fancy desk upstairs says we can't mobilize until everyone's here.

 **GRELL:** It's an hour before we're all supposed to be here, _team leader_. Everyone's probably still getting their makeup done, putting on their clothes –

[ _She is interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening. The sound of bickering fills the air even before the people in the elevator come into view._ _The people bickering are recognized as LUCK GANDOR and DALLAS GENOARD. The latter is wearing an oversized white, marking-less T-shirt and gym shorts; Luck is wearing a modern suit reminiscent of his_[ _usual outfit._](http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M2c818af020e9d25857867700de6bc241o0&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300) _KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU is tailing them, looking rather nervous. He is totally silent. Instead of his school uniform, he is wearing a very nice looking suit, slightly overdressed._ ]

 

 **DALLAS:** [ _obviously irritated_ ] Look, you bust into _my_ house, screamin' about how “we're gonna be late” and “why do you make me responsible for you”--

 **LUCK:** [ _interrupting_ ] First of all, I didn't bust into your house.

 **DALLAS:** Oh really? How'd you get in, then?

 **LUCK:** Your sister let me in.

 **DALLAS:**...okay, well, you were still screamin' your head off at me!

 **LUCK:** I was not screaming. I was loud, I admit, but I was most certainly not screaming.

 **DALLAS:** [ _muttering_ ] Smartass.

 **GRELL:** [ _under her breath_ ] Well, looks like not everyone was getting dressed. [ _then she talks to the three_ ] You're all still nearly an hour early, I wouldn't worry about being late.

 **MELLO:** [ _to GRELL_ ] Don't tell them that, we've got work to do. [ _to the other three_ ] We've got a case to work.

 **DALLAS:** Already? [ _he scoffs_ ] A'ight, you guys have fun chasin' people, I'm off to the lab. Hey, kid!

[ _KIYOTAKA jumps at DALLAS's call. He turns and stares at him, looking him up and down quizzically, as if it's the first time he's seen him. It probably is, actually. DALLAS rests a hand on his hip._ ]

 **DALLAS:** Are you done gawking? I'm not a teenage girl.

 **KIYOTAKA:** [ _sputtering_ ] No, I wasn't gawking I just – um – my partner--

 **DALLAS:** [ _condescendingly_ ] Ain't here, so _you're_ gonna help me get the lab set up, okay?

[ _KIYOTAKA looks behind him in slight fear as he follows DALLAS, causing MATT to chuckle lightly. Just as they disappear into the second elevator, MONDO OOWADA comes in from the first, dressed in his_ [ _normal outfit_](http://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M350453012fcb74f31af18e5ccd159045o0&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300) _. He doesn't seem professional, but it's unlikely he'd give up his usual dress._ ]

 **MONDO:** Where's Kiyotaka? I was gonna pick 'im up this morning.

 **MELLO:** That would explain why you're here so early. [ _MONDO shoots him a nasty glare, but MELLO ignores him and continues_ ] I think someone else picked him up first. He went to the forensics lab with Dallas, I wouldn't expect him back for a few hours.

 **MONDO:** He's my partner, he should be with me!

 **MELLO:** Good luck convincing Dallas of that. [ _MONDO starts to head towards the second elevator, but MELLO cuts him off by speaking_ ] Oh, I forgot to tell you, you can't. We've got a case we need to work on, and we need you in the field, Probie.

 **MONDO:** [ _groans, then turns on his heel_ ] Can you _not_ call me that?

 **MELLO:** I'll stop calling you that as soon as you're not the newest member anymore. [ _he sips the coffee nonchalantly_ ] We're still missing four people.

 **MATT:** Maybe we should call them? We weren't supposed to be in for a while, they probably don't know.

 **MELLO:** [ _coolly_ ] I wouldn't worry about it. They're about to get here.

[ _Before MATT can say anymore, the elevator doors open again. DR. FRANKEN STEIN, SPIRIT ALBARN, JASPER, and PERIDOT come in from the elevator. STEIN and SPIRIT are in their usual outfits. JASPER is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt; her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. PERIDOT is wearing baggy jeans, a sweatshirt, and has an I-POD in her hands with earbuds in her ears. She is nodding her head along to whatever song she's listening to._ ]

 **MELLO:** [ _yelling_ ] Hey, Techie! Hey, I'm talking to you!

[ _PERIDOT, obviously unable to hear him, continues on to her desk, blissfully unaware of anything going on around her. MELLO, irritated at not being listened to, throws a pen at her head. Now PERIDOT is the angry one, pulling out her earbuds and frowning hard at MELLO._ ]

 **PERIDOT:** [ _irritated_ ] Hey!

 **MELLO:** Shut up, we've got a case to run.

[ _She quiets down. Now everyone's attention is on MELLO, who speaks to address the whole team._ ]

 **MELLO:** Well, as you all know, today's our first day of working together officially as a _team_ [ _he puts air quotes around “team”_ ]. We've also got our first case. Thanks to our unit's director, we couldn't start working until everyone got here, even if they weren't working in the field.

 **SPIRIT:** Really? They didn't waste any time, did they?

 **MELLO:** Apparently not. Our stiff is located in the 76 th universe, we're getting a portal set up now. Victim's name is Aaron Marks. [ _He pulls up the victim's driver's license on the squadroom's flat screen. The picture in the photo is of a middle aged man, pale-skinned with a thin face and thinning blonde hair. The hair is a bit gray around the edges._ ] He was found by two fans who snuck into his apartment and found him with two bullet holes in his chest.

 **MATT:** Where are the fans?

 **MELLO:** The police are holding them and waiting for questioning, so Grell, you're on.

[ _GRELL smirks to herself as MELLO continues._ ]

 **MELLO:** Stein, Spirit, you're with me, the M.E goes on every case, so gear up and get the van.

[ _SPIRIT and STEIN head off, with STEIN muttering something to his partner that gets him an elbow to the ribs._ ]

 **MELLO:** Peridot, thanks to your little outburst this morning, you get to come with me.

 **PERIDOT:** [ _with sass_ ] What, listening to _music_ is _bad_ now?

 **MELLO:** [ _hard_ ] No, but sassing your team leader is.[ _PERIDOT goes quiet. MELLO turns to everyone else._ ]

 **MELLO:** Jasper, you get to stay here. It doesn't look like the guy got assaulted, other than the bullets to his chest, of course.

[ _She nods with understanding._ ]

 **MELLO:** Luck, you're staying here, I want you to find me every detail on this guy's life from when he stopped shitting his diaper until he got shot. Mondo, you're with me, don't look so upset, you can look for your boyfriend later.

 **MONDO:** Not my boyfriend.

 **MELLO:** That's what they all say, I used to say that too. Everybody who's with me, gear up, it's gonna be a long day.

[ _PERIDOT glares over at LUCK, apparently irritated that he got the easier job she'd usually be doing while she gets to mess around in the field. MELLO grabs his gun and the badge from his desk, attaching them as MATT walks up._ ]

 **MATT:** Am I going with you?

 **MELLO:** You come with me even when you're not supposed to, Matt. 'Course you're coming with me.

[ _MATT grins as he follows MELLO into the elevator, putting his jacket back on and adjusting it as the doors close. This marks the end of the scene._ ]


	3. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scenes 4-6

**Scene 4: The Crime Scene**

[ _Scene fades in from the last one to a shot of_[ _Aaron Mark's apartment_](http://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.M81e5a3ca02e992d64e316d58dd8917f6o0&pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300) _. The room is totally pristine, other than the dead man on the couch._ _The victim is still on the couch, rigor mortis having set in. His mouth is open and his eyes are glazed. A few insects are buzzing around his head. There is blood going down the back of the couch and pooling around where he is sitting. The bullet holes in his chest are obvious._ _MELLO, MATT, STEIN, SPIRIT, PERIDOT, and MONDO walk into the room. GRELL is outside, talking to the two fans who found the victim. MATT starts photographing the scene. Every time he takes a photograph, the scene focuses in on the photograph, pausing animation for a few seconds._ ]

**MELLO:** You got a time of death for me, Stein?

**STEIN:** Not until I get his liver temp. [ _he approaches the body, taking out the meat thermometer, sticking it into the victim's abdomen_ . _Everyone else is watching him intently._ ]

**MELLO:** [ _after a few seconds of silence, he stares at everyone else_ ] What the hell are you waiting for, an invitation? Start looking for clues, evidence, anything you can find.

**PERIDOT:** Well, it looks like whoever did it is as clean as this guy. Can't see any fingerprints, nothing's knocked over...

**SPIRIT:** [ _after inspecting the body, he pulls back with a wallet in his hand_ ] He still had his wallet, so it's probably not a robbery.

**MELLO:** So we're looking for something personal, then?

**STEIN:** [ _stepping away from the body_ ] Possibly. Liver temp puts the time of death about ten to twelve hours ago, and I didn't see any shell casings around the body.

**MATT:** The killer policed his brass?

**PERIDOT:** [ _confused, she stops searching through the bookshelf to look at Matt_ ] Policed his...what?

**MATT:** [ _a bit snidely_ ] It's a saying we earthlings like to use, it means whoever killed him picked up the shell casings from the gun.

**MELLO:** Mondo, check the trash cans inside the house and outside, if he's not a professional he might've tossed them in the garbage.

[ _MONDO heads off on his request. PERIDOT looks at MELLO quizzically again._ ]

**PERIDOT:** Well that seems idiotic. If you're going to try to clean up, why would you throw the evidence away where someone can find it?

**MATT:** If you're already an idiot, you're gonna act like one. The shots seem sloppy anyways, so I don't think our killer really knew what he was doing. If this was a professional hit, like it usually is when someone polices his brass, the shots would be more centered around his heart. [ _he motions to the bullet wounds; one shot is near the center of his chest, and the other closer to his left side._ ] But, since they're spread out, I think our killer probably watched one too many cop shows and thought he could get away with something.

**MELLO:** Let's hope you're right.

**MONDO:** [ _from off-screen_ ] Hey, boss! I found something, I think you might wanna see it.

[ _MELLO and MATT walk off down the hallway into what can be assumed to be the victim's bedroom. MONDO is standing over a desk in the corner, holding something in his hands. It appears to be a letter._ ]

**MONDO:** I think we might have our killer. Take a look at this.

[ _MELLO takes the paper and reads it. Then he reads a few lines aloud._ ]

**MELLO: “** I can't believe you would kill off my favorite character. There is only one way you should pay for this, and it's by your own death.” Jesus. [ _he puts the letter into an evidence bag, folding it back up as he does_ ] Talk about “obsessed.”

**MATT:** Some people just can't draw the line between fiction and reality, y'know? Makes me wonder how many people were this pissed in the timeline where we died.

**MELLO:** I'd like to think our fans had more sense than this. [ _to MONDO_ ] Make sure Dallas gets this, it probably has prints from whoever wrote it on there. I wanna know everything about the person who wrote this letter, you hear?

[ _MONDO nods, taking the evidence to be placed with whatever else they've collected. MATT and MELLO stand alone in the room, MELLO with his arms crossed._ ]

**MATT:** Good start to our first case, right boss?

**MELLO:** [ _with a bit of a grin_ ] You haven't called me “boss” in years, don't make it weird. And I guess so, but a case isn't closed until it's closed. It's possible that creepy-letter-guy isn't our killer, and we don't have much else to tell us who was responsible for this.

**MATT:** Eh, we'll figure it out. The killer was sloppy, he probably made some mistakes. Hopefully, he made a lot of mistakes. [ _picking up the camera from where it is hanging around his neck, MATT snaps a picture of MELLO, looking stoic_ ] Now c'mon, we gotta get the witness statements from Grell, and grab some fingerprints and DNA samples.

**MELLO:** You think one of those kids did it?

**MATT:** Probably not, but better safe than sorry. You?

**MELLO:** Whoever killed this guy probably isn't the type to return to the crime scene, so no, I don't think so.

**MATT:** That famous gut instinct of yours? [ _he starts to reach out as if to poke MELLO's stomach, but stops when he points his gun at him._ ]

**MELLO:** Touch my stomach and you can say goodbye to your fingers.

[ _MATT chuckles nervously, and the scene ends with the two of them walking out of the victim's bedroom._ ]

* * *

 

**Scene 5: The Witnesses**

[ _MATT and MELLO walk outside where GRELL is talking to the two fans. MARIE seems to be recovering from a bout of hysterics; she is shaking and sniffling, rubbing at her eyes. Her makeup is running, and she looks terrible. JEFF has one arm around her, and he's obviously shaken, but doesn't look like he's been crying. As the two investigators approach, GRELL turns, still holding her notepad and pen._ ]

**GRELL:** I've got the statements, apparently they came to the house around eight A.M and let themselves in, they said the door was unlocked. That was when they found our...unfortunate author.

**MELLO:** Alright, we've got to get DNA samples and fingerprints.

**GRELL:** [ _scoffs_ ] Good luck, the girl keeps bursting into tears every few minutes and Mr. Smiley over there doesn't want to talk at all.

**MELLO:** He'll start talking if we mention warrants. [ _he steps past GRELL and walks over to the two witnesses_ ] Hi, my name is Special Agent Mello, don't ask about the name or my last name because you won't get an answer, I need to collect DNA samples from both of you and fingerprints. You know, so I can figure out if either of you killed Mr. Marks in there.

**MARIE:** [ _tearfully and breathing heavily_ ] You – you think that – that me and – and – and Jeff k-killed him? I-I would n-n-never do something l-like that!

**MELLO:** [ _slightly irritated_ ] And I'm just supposed to take your word for that, right? Yeah, no. Right now everyone's a suspect, and there's currently no evidence to suggest you _didn't_ do it. Now are you gonna let me do this the easy way, or the hard way?

**MARIE:** Will it h-hurt?

**MELLO:** Not unless you struggle. [ _he takes the DNA collection swab kit from MATT as well as an ink pad and fingerprint papers. As he goes to get a cheek swab from MARIE, someone else speaks up_ ]

**JEFF:** What if I said you can't take anything from me?

**MELLO:** Well, what the law says I'm supposed to do after that is get a warrant for your DNA and fingerprints, but that's a lot of paperwork for me. What I'll probably do instead is pin you down to the sidewalk out here and do it like I might do a struggling animal. Which one would you prefer?

[ _MELLO smiles cruelly at him. JEFF stays silent, and his jaw tightens, but he doesn't protest when MELLO takes a cheek swab and his fingerprints._ ]

**MELLO:** [ _sarcastically_ ] Thank you. [ _he bags the evidence, and then turns back to his partners_ ]

**GRELL:** I've still got to canvas the area, ask the neighbors if they heard anything suspicious, blah blah blah. The usual. Who volunteers to help~?

**MELLO:** [ _fake-cheerfully_ ] Peridot does!

[ _PERIDOT peeks her head out of the apartment, frowning._ ]

**PERIDOT:** I don't have time, Mondo and I are still searching for –

**MELLO:** If I tell you you have time, you have time. Got it?

[ _PERIDOT nods hesitantly._ ]

**MELLO:** Matt, you and I will finish searching for prints, so the little green alien can help Grell out with interviewing the neighbors.

[ _PERIDOT grumbles under her breath as she slinks off towards GRELL, who is grinning wide. She shoots one last angry glance at MELLO's back as he walks back towards the apartment. MELLO smiles to himself, and MATT shares the smile, marking the end of the scene._ ]

* * *

 

**Scene 6: Back to the Office**

[ _Scene fades in from the last to the MVCIS's bullpen. We first get a shot from before the rest of the team come back in; LUCK and JASPER are arguing about something as the elevator opens._ ]

**LUCK:** _I_ am burning up in here, it is the middle of summer, there is no reason for you to turn up the heat on the thermostat!

**JASPER:** It's like I said, I'm cold. I'm always cold. Besides, it's not my fault you decided to wear a suit jacket.

**LUCK:** Excuse me for trying to be professional! The thermostat is staying where it is and _that_ is final!

**JASPER:** Do you really want to test me, _human?_

[ _Just as she says that, the rest of the team, mainly MATT and MELLO, walk into the bullpen._ ]

**MELLO:** I thought I told you [ _he points at LUCK_ ] to start digging up info on our dead guy. You'd better have a damn good reason for not doing your job.

**LUCK:** [ _a bit miffed at being talked down to_ ] Well, we had actually just worked it out, _sir_. It was involving the thermostat.

**MELLO:** Okay, if you want to keep your desk chair you'll tell me that you found something good on my victim.

**LUCK:** Well, you'd be happy to know then that I did find something. [ _he pulls up an image of Marks alongside the image of a bank account transaction_ ] He's much cleaner than most of the people I've worked with, but he did send up a few blips on the radar. As it turns out, he ended up removing a very large sum of money from his bank account last Monday, for no apparent reason. He was contacted by the bank, and he said it was for a vacation.

**MATT:** Who takes out half a million dollars for a vacation?

**LUCK:** That's what the secretary I talked to said. Unfortunately, she didn't know any more than we did, and that's all I managed to really figure out as far as historical inaccuracies for our stiff.

**MELLO:** No wife, no angry girlfriend...?

**LUCK:** Not unless he's keeping secrets. I'm still looking into cracking his e-mail, but that's more of Dallas's thing, if you've got his laptop I'm sure he'll have more information for you.

**MELLO:** Well, the bank account information means you get to keep your desk chair, but [ _as he walks past LUCK's desk, he grabs the wrapped sandwich on top of it and tosses it into the trash_ ] your food privileges have been revoked for the day. Matt, grab the laptop from evidence and come with me, we're going down to the lab.

**MATT:** On it! [ _he takes said laptop from the evidence box and jogs over to MELLO_ ]

**MELLO:** Peridot, help with the search into Marks's private life, and make sure those two [ _he points at LUCK and JASPER_ ] don't get into any more fights, will you?

[ _PERIDOT nods in response, apparently happier now that she's back to her normal job. MELLO continues walking with MATT to the elevator, where they stand waiting for the doors to close._ ]

**MATT:** Is it weird that I'm not looking forward to this?

[ _MELLO smirks and laughs in response as the doors close, serving as the end of the scene._ ]


	4. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scenes 7 & 8

**Scene 7: The Lab & Autopsy**

[ _ Scene fades in from the last, with MATT and MELLO walking into _ [ _Dallas's lab_](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/b/b6/Vlcsnap-2013-02-13-21h11m15s202.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20130213221541) _. DALLAS is leaned on the desk of the main area, looking boredly at some of the screens. The lab coat he's wearing makes it look like he isn't wearing anything under it; his gym shorts are short enough that only the very bottoms are visible. For a moment, both MATT and MELLO stare at him, until he whirls around, looking irritated. _ ]

**DALLAS:** Does everyone want to stare at my ass today, or did you forget how to speak?

**MELLO:** I assure you, your ass has nothing to do with it. [ _ he drops the evidence box in front of DALLAS on the metal table in the middle of the room with a loud bang. DALLAS jumps, putting his hands over his ears for a moment before putting them down. _ ] You've got a lot of stuff to process.

**DALLAS:** [ _ sarcastic _ ] Gee, thanks. [ _ he starts digging through the evidence, grabbing the laptop and pulling it out _ ] This right here should be our goldmine. Ever since computers came around it's been so fuckin' easy to track dirtbags, y'know? Even with all the shit they pull with firewalls or whatever bullshit they use, an internet weirdo can still figure out who you are. [ _ as he walks about the lab, the conversation continues _ ]

**MELLO:** That's cool, but we don't have an “internet weirdo” on our team, we have you, and I need somebody to do their job around here.

**DALLAS:** What? You mad 'cause we're not callin' you “Daddy”?

**MELLO:** No, I'm mad because no one here knows how to  _ respect _ their  _ team leader! _

**DALLAS:** I didn't elect you.

**MATT:** He's got a point, Mello –

**MELLO:** [ _ points at MATT _ ] Don't you dare side with him. [ _ to DALLAS _ ] There's also a letter in there you need to take a look at, see if you can get fingerprints or something off of it that we can use to look someone up. That'd make my day.

**DALLAS:** It'll make  _ my _ day if you scram outta my lab. The kid is the only one who gets to look over my shoulder, and I don't even want him to! He's like a walkin', talkin' –

**MELLO:** [ _ he interrupts _ ] School handbook, yeah, that's what his boyfriend told me.

**DALLAS:** The one with hair that makes him look like he just walked outta' my time?

**MELLO:** Yes, that one.

**DALLAS:** Other than school, he wouldn't shut the fuck up about that guy. Makes sense if he's his boyfriend. Now would you get the fuck out of my lab,  _ please _ ? Unless, y'know, you don't  _ want _ me to do my work.

**MELLO:** Oh, we're more than happy. Tell me the second you find something, you hear?

**DALLAS:** [ _ dismissively _ ] Yeah, yeah. Hey, if you see the kid, tell 'im to bring me a beer, I'm gonna need it.

**MELLO:** You know you don't get alcohol on the job.

**DALLAS:** Fine, tell 'im to bring me a... a fuckin' soda then. Caffeine'll do me the same way.

[ _ MATT and MELLO leave the office, muttering to each other under their breaths. DALLAS rolls his eyes, then pulls down his shorts a bit as the scene ends. _ ]

[ _ The doors to the _ [ _autopsy room_](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ncis/images/0/06/Vlcsnap-2013-09-12-19h15m15s192.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20130912181604) _ slide open as MATT and MELLO walk inside of it. STEIN is standing over the body, while SPIRIT is doing most of the cleaning-up; it seems to be some kind of ritual for them. As they walk in, STEIN looks up and gives a creepy smile. Nobody returns it. _ ]

**MELLO:** Got something good for me, Stein?

**STEIN:** Not really, this case is actually pretty boring. [ _ he sits down in his chair, then propels himself across the room with one leg, skidding to a stop just before he hits MATT _ ] The bullets to his chest definitely killed him, but he wasn't the healthiest of men. He practically lived on a diet of junk food and sodas.

**MATT:** [ _ muttering under his breath _ ] Sounds like someone else I know...

**STEIN:** [ _ continuing _ ] But there really aren't any surprises, at least not yet. Dallas is testing the blood and hair samples I gave, just in case he was poisoned. I doubt it, though, none of his organs showed signs of failure like they normally do when that happens. [ _ he sighs wistfully _ ] It's really too bad that we have to stitch them back up, you really should come down when they're –

**MELLO:** [ _ quickly and in a slightly disgusted tone _ ] Thank you for your kindness, doctor, but I'm afraid that we're gonna have to get going, see if we got any more on him. Thanks for the autopsy!

[ _ MELLO grabs MATT with a sense of urgency and drags him away. STEIN laughs and rolls his eyes as SPIRIT re-appears, clipboard and paper in hand. _ ]

**SPIRIT:** I was gone for five minutes, where'd they go?

**STEIN:** You know what I always say about people with weak stomachs...

[ _ He trails off, his continuing story cut off by the end of the scene. _ ]

* * *

 

**Scene 8: New Evidence**

[ _ Upon returning to the bullpen, camera pans out from MATT and MELLO to the rest of the team who aren't downstairs, with LUCK standing in front of the flat screen, arms crossed. He is looking at something on the screen that looks like a webpage. _ ]

**MELLO:** I hope this is something good.

**LUCK:** Depends on your definition of “good”, but according to this website, our stiff was at a meet-and-greet the day before he died. It was a part of a much larger writer's convention, and he had about two-hundred and fifty people meet him that day.

**MELLO:** I want background checks and searches on all of the people who talked to him yesterday, and I need it now.

**LUCK:** Well, luckily people had to sign up with Marks before they went to see him, so we do have a list--

**MELLO:** Then what're you waiting for, Luck? Go through it!

**LUCK:** There's two-hundred and fifty people on that list, it's gonna take a while--

**MELLO:** Make it quicker, if I say I need it now, then I need it  _ now _ . Are we clear?

[ _ LUCK hesitates, before giving up and sighing heavily. _ ]

**LUCK:** We're clear. Peridot, help me out with this, would you?

**PERIDOT:** Great, I'll take M-Z, you can get A-L, right?

**LUCK:** Hey, no fair, there's fewer names in M-Z than--

**MELLO:** Just do it, I don't give a shit on how you do it just get it done! Jesus Christ, does anyone here know how to do their damn jobs?

**GRELL:** I do, love. [ _ she appears from the elevator, striding towards MELLO with confidence _ ] Dallas found a print on the paper that you found in the house, and you'll never guess who it matches up to~

**MELLO:** Who?

**GRELL:** Our little friend, Jeff, one of the fans who snuck in. Should I bring him in for a visit?

**MELLO:** You know what to do, Grell. Call me when you get back, I wanna see this dirtbag myself. I'd hate for you to have all of the fun, after all.

**GRELL:** Ever the same, darling, ever the same.

[ _ She grins as she prances away, tossing her hair as she walks back to the first elevator. MELLO gives a good natured smile in her direction, then turns around upon noticing everyone staring at him. _ ]

**MELLO:** What is it with you guys and staring?!

[ _ The rest of the team members stutter and scramble to finish their respective jobs. This ends this part of the scene and moves on to the next. _ ]


	5. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scene 9

**Scene 9: Interrogation**

[ _ Camera opens to a single shot of JEFF sitting in the interrogation room alone. MELLO is standing on the other side of the single-view glass, holding a new cup of coffee in his hand. MATT is coming in through the door on the right just as GRELL enters the interrogation room. She is swinging a chainsaw nonchalantly by her side. JEFF is visibly and understandably nervous as he watches her with wide eyes. _ ]

**MATT:** [ _ to MELLO _ ] Come to watch the carnage?

**MELLO:** I’m not hoping for death, just for a show. [ _ he takes a slow sip of the coffee _ ] And if I know her well, which I do, she’s about to give a good one.

[ _ As they talk, GRELL walks around the table to face JEFF. She swings the chainsaw up and slams it on the table, causing JEFF to jump. She grins, revealing rows of sharpened teeth. _ ]

**GRELL:** [ _ mock-sweetly _ ] Now, dear, you know why you’re in here today, aren’t you?

**JEFF:** [ _ he swallows heavily _ ] Breaking and entering, maybe?

**GRELL:** Oh, no, darling. If we were going to charge you with that, you would’ve been here much earlier. No, no... [ _ she stalks around the table and leans down to whisper in his ear _ ] you’re here for something much worse.

**JEFF:** [ _ now starting to sweat a bit more _ ] I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**GRELL:** Oh,  _ please _ . [ _ her voice hardens and she grabs the chainsaw, shifting it so that the blade is facing towards JEFF instead of away from him like it was previously. _ ] We found your fingerprints on a death threat sent to Mr. Marks, and now he’s dead. You understand the line of reasoning here, correct?

**JEFF:** [ _ panicked _ ] I -- I didn’t --

**GRELL:** Save it, boy! Did you, or did you not, send the letter to Marks?

**JEFF:** I -- it wasn’t -- I -- can explain --

**GRELL:** [ _ her voice tightens even more _ ] It’s a  _ simple question _ , now  _ did you _ or  _ did you not _ send the letter to Marks?

**JEFF:** I did!

**GRELL:** And did you or did you not  _ kill _ Marks?

**JEFF:** I did not! I sent the death threats but I didn’t kill him, I swear!

**GRELL:** And  _ why _ should we believe you? [ _ she moves the chainsaw a bit closer _ ]

**JEFF:** Because, I have a reason -- a-and an alibi!

[ _GRELL_ _pauses for a moment and takes her hand off of the chainsaw._ ]

**GRELL:** ...oh? Do tell, dear.

**JEFF:** [ _ gulping nervously _ ] I--I sent that letter because Marks killed off a character I really connected with. There was -- there was only one character like that and he killed him! I was mad, and it was unfair so I -- I sent that letter, but I was with Marie when it all happened, I  _ swear _ . I was -- pretending to take her out on a date.

**GRELL:** _ Pretending? _ Aren’t you a little old for that?

**JEFF:** She’s -- she’s just a cover, I was seeing my b -- my boyfriend.

[ _ From behind the glass, MELLO raises an eyebrow. MATT turns to look at him. _ ]

**MATT:** Ah, the plot thickens. What do you think?

**MELLO:** Hmm... [ _ he pauses to think _ ] Gut says he’s not lying. He’s not much of the killer type anyway, even if he did type up that letter.

**MATT:** So now what? We’re back to square one?

**MELLO:** Not yet, Luck and Peridot are still getting through those names, and if we’re lucky someone’ll turn up a blip on the radar. Besides, there’s still stuff getting processed up in the lab. We’ll find something.

**MATT:** I hope you’re right...

[ _ The scene fades out with the two of them standing there, side by side. _ ]


	6. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scene 10

**Scene 10: Bell Boy & A New Development**

[ _ Scene fades in to MATT and MELLO walking out of the interrogation room. ISHIMARU is walking down the hallway briskly towards them, with a bell tied around his neck. MATT and MELLO look at each other curiously, before looking back at ISHIMARU _ .]

**MELLO:** [ _ with hesitation _ ] Uh, hey there Handbook. You finally escaped from Gym Shorts in there?

**ISHIMARU:** [ _ tugging at the bell around his neck _ ] Actually, he sent me here sir! He has something “interesting” he wants to show you!

**MELLO:** [ _ wincing _ ] No need to yell.

**MATT:** [ _ motioning to the bell around his neck _ ] And what’s up with that? I wouldn’t have thought you were into that kind of stuff.

[ _ MELLO can’t help but snicker as he takes a sip of coffee but doesn’t choke. ISHIMARU stiffens and his face reddens visibly. _ ]

**ISHIMARU:** [ _ stumbling over his words _ ] U-um, he made me wear this as well, sir! He said he wanted to be able to hear me at all times.

**MATT:** Why don’t you just take it off?

**ISHIMARU:** With all due respect, sir, I fear him more than anyone else in this building! Although it may be affecting my dignity and my work I would much rather remain on good terms with him!

**MELLO:** [ _ pulling him in close _ ] Kid, nobody’s on good terms with Dallas. It’s just not something that happens. So don’t feel bad about it, and for God’s sake, take that thing off.

**ISHIMARU:** Perhaps after I talk with Mondo, sir! Permission for dismissal?

**MELLO:** [ _ exasperatedly _ ] I told you, you don’t have to ask me. [ _ he pauses, looking at ISHIMARU still standing rigidly in front of him _ ] ...but if it’ll make you happy, fine. Permission granted.

**ISHIMARU:** Thank you, sir!

[ _ He walks briskly away, and MATT and MELLO look at each other again. _ ]

**MATT:** ...you can’t say he’s not interesting.

**MELLO:** Oh, I can say a lot of things. [ _ he sighs _ ] I don’t know what I was expecting. Let’s head back down to the lab then, hopefully we won’t be there long.

[ _ There is a short scene of them walking to the elevator, then it cuts to them walking into DALLAS’s lab. He is standing on front of the computer screens again, this time with his arms crossed. He seems to be upset with something. _ ]

**MELLO:** So, what’d you call us for?

**DALLAS:** [ _ grumbling _ ] I don’t fuckin’ get it.

**MELLO:** [ _ slightly irritated _ ] What, to the point of this meeting?

**DALLAS:** No,  _ this _ ! [ _ he points to the screen, where there appears to be a database running _ ] I tried runnin’ the prints from the girl you talked to earlier, an’ nothin’s coming up! So I tried ‘er name, and she ain’t in it! She ain’t in the system, anywhere.

**MATT:** Not even a birth certificate?

**DALLAS:** No, not a single fuckin’ thing.

**MELLO:** [ _ in a somewhat sing-song voice _ ] Someone’s hiding something~

**DALLAS:** Damn right. There’s a fuckin’ billion reasons somebody’d give a fake name, an’ I gotta figure out which one it is.

**MATT:** Well, we might have some help. Jeff still hasn’t been released from the building yet, we’re still building a portal back to his ‘verse. We could ask him about it?

**MELLO:** Right, call up security and tell them not to let him leave. Also tell ‘em to look out for a girl matching Marie’s description, just in case she’s stupid enough to try to come through the portal or something.

**MATT:** Or she’s a traveler herself.

**MELLO:** Yeah, get on it. [ _ he turns to DALLAS _ ] Thanks for the info, and please, give the walking handbook a break. The kid’s terrified.

**DALLAS:** He should be! An’ the bell is stayin’. I don’t like people creepin’ up on me!”

[ _ He yells the last words after MELLO, who has turned on his heels after MATT and walked out of the door, giving DALLAS a half-hearted wave in response. DALLAS rolls his eyes and glares in his direction as the scene fades out. _ ]


	7. Episode 1: Meet and Greet: Scenes 11

**Scene 11: Nerves**

[ _ MELLO and MATT reappear in the bullpen, striding across the room and heading towards the elevator to take them back down to the interrogation room. They are intercepted, however, by WILL, who is looking as impassive as always. _ ]

**WILL:** No need to rush, Grell’s still got him in the interrogation room. They’ve been talking for the last... [ _ he glances at his watch _ ] hour and a half. Security has been alerted and they are on the lookout.

**MELLO:** Is she talking to him about Marie?

**WILL:** You’d have to go down there and ask her, sir. I am not my wife’s keeper, though we’re married I couldn’t tell you how that woman’s mind works if you asked me. For all I know they could be talking about dress shoes right now.

**MELLO:** Then we’d better get down there, I swear if she’s just been babbling this whole time I’m gonna --

[ _ His words cut off as he and MATT head to the elevator. When they get inside of the elevator, MATT flips the emergency switch and stops it, turning the lights out. Although it is dim, they can still be seen. _ ]

**MATT:** Tell me what’s wrong with you. You’ve been weird today, I mean that.

**MELLO:** [ _ bluntly _ ] Gee, I dunno Matt, maybe it has something to do with the incompetence of everyone in this damn building!

**MATT:** [ _ interrupting _ ] You’re nervous, dear. It’s  _ fine _ , you’re not in the Mafia anymore, there’s no need to act tough.

**MELLO:** It’s not an act! You of all people should know that,  _ Matty. _ [ _ he reaches over and turns the elevator back on, and they sit in silence as it goes down, with MATT still smirking. _ ]

[ _ The elevator doors open to a hallway, which is the interrogation hallway. They walk quickly down it, the animation skipping a few moments to speed up the transition into the interrogation watching room. GRELL is still sitting in the room with JEFF, and they catch the clipped end of their previous conversation. JEFF looks much more relaxed than he did previously. _ ]

**GRELL:** So this girl, Marie -- she must mean a lot to you, dear?

**JEFF:** She’s like a sister to me, we’ve grown up together. We know everything about each other.

**GRELL:** Really? [ _ she looks down at the table, then back at him seriously _ ] Do you know she doesn’t really exist, then?

**JEFF:** [ _ suddenly taken aback _ ] What -- y-you’re not gonna start accusing me of stuff again, are you?

**GRELL:** Oh no, dear, you’re not the one we’re worried about now. Our forensic scientist ran your best friend’s information against the inter-dimensional database and could find no information on “Marie Tabitha Gerrard.” So that can mean one of many things... were there any periods in you knowing each other where she mysteriously disappeared?

**JEFF:** W-well, there were times when I couldn’t find her, yeah, but that happens all the time. I mean, we’re close but we’re not connected at the hip.

**GRELL:** That’s not what I mean, dear. I mean, has there ever been anything that you can’t explain? Absences that seem odd?

**JEFF:** Well, I mean... she doesn’t have any parents, so whenever she would miss school I had nobody to ask about where she was. She always showed up with a doctor’s note, but she told me she didn’t have a doctor a couple times. I thought it was pretty weird but... [ _ he pauses, eyes wide _ ] You think she might be a -- a --?

**GRELL:** A jumper? Yes.

**JEFF:** ...jumper?

**GRELL:** Unidentified dimension traveller, it’s slang dear. If what you’re saying is true -- and I’m going to assume it is [ _ she gives him a slightly deadly look _ ] -- that’s exactly what she is. Now, it could very well be benign, but knowing what we know... [ _ she trails off _ ] Thank you for your patience, dear. I’ll go talk with the others now and see if we can let you go.

**JEFF:** [ _ as if slightly dazed _ ] Thank you.

[ _ GRELL gets up and walks out of the actual interrogation room, then into the room where MATT and MELLO are watching. She sighs heavily as they watch JEFF shuffle awkwardly in the seat in interrogation. _ ]

**GRELL:** Should we let him go? He hasn’t done anything, at least, nothing we can keep him for.

**MELLO:** Not yet, the portal still isn’t up and we’re waiting to see if Marie will come back for her friend. If she thinks we’re on to her, we might not be able to catch her any other way without the Director.

[ _ Suddenly the door swings open. MONDO is standing on the other side of it, panting as if he’s run down there. _ ]

**MONDO:** She’s here.


End file.
